The Infamous
by SarahSuicidal
Summary: My first Harry Potter story, it's all right I guess. Please excuse the grammer, I am not that good at it. Anyways, Hermione Granger is becoming the Princess of Hogwarts, and she is look for her Prince. Will she find him? Read and find out.


Disclaimer;; I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be swimming in all of the money in a Olympic sized pool. Everything is owned by J.K Rowling, except my plot.

Author Notes;; HI THERE! This is the first story done by Sarah Suicidal. WOOOOOO I am so proud of myself pats self on the back. So yeah this story is a Hermione/Draco loving story. Heehee there will be slight lemon (YUM!) And a bit of the same sex (teeheehee sex xD) pairing. A note that there will be language, lots and lots of language (I have a potty mouth of a sailor). ALL RIGHT TIME FOR THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!

It was a Sunday morning when the chaotic events started. It all started at a 3-story manor on top of hill. The house was elegant with white stone pillars that held the magnificent home up. Now the details of the house do not matter, but what does matter is the girl who is asleep in the room up stairs, down the hall to your left then in the 3rd door on the right. Inside the girl who was mentioned was sleeping with her face in the pillows and the covers pulled all the way up so only a bit of her hair showed. As groaned as an alarm clock rang loudly and her iHome started to blast music. She slams her hand down on the alarm clock and grabs the remote beside it. She points and turns off the iHome. The girl sits up, yawns, and stretches. She scratches her head and throws the covers off. She walks over to the light by the door and flips the switch on. A bright light comes on and makes her groan again. She walks to the bathroom and goes in. She turns on that light and stares at her reflection.

Hermione Granger looks at herself and laughs slightly. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are puffy and bug-eyed, and her clothes are all wrinkled up. Aside from that her body is pretty normal for a girl at the age of seventeen. Curvy. She smiled at the body she had gained over the summer. Curvy breasts, a flat stomach with slight abs showing, round hips that formed into long strong legs. Along with the figure she had finally gotten the tan she always wanted. A light bronze color but not to dark that she looks black or Hispanic. (A/n;; Please do not say anything about race, I am not being prejudice) She just keeps smiling and then walks over to her shower. She turns on the water and walks back through the door of her bathroom and opens double doors to her closet. She grabs a towel that laid folded neatly on the floor next to the right side of the double doors. She then walks back into her bathroom and starts to strip down and throw the dirty clothes into her hamper.

On the other side of the hill through the woods from Hermione Granger's house laid another huge manor that was just as welcoming as the Granger Manor. A family of two had recently moved in and were becoming quite comfortable. The young adult male that lived there had been up for many hours and was now walking outside toward a smaller building that held his items of choice. He runs a hand through his silver blonde hair and sighs. It was yet another fatherless day that he and his mother had, and it was quite soothing. He comes to the entrance of the small building and opens the doors. Light shines inside that awake three horses. The all neigh at him in protest, they were all asleep and not wanting to wake up. He just smiles at them and turns to his left to enter a small room that held many different items. Broom sticks. His smiles grows as he grabs one of the sleek black ones. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He then walks out of the building and closes those doors.

Draco Malfoy then mounts his broom and pushes off the ground and starts to soar upwards into the sky. This was the life that he has always dreamed about. Ever since his father was given the dreadful Dementor's kiss, Draco and his mother had moved to the country to live a carefree life before Draco would have to return to Hogwarts. Draco grips onto his broom and goes higher into the sky he stops when he notices another home just over on the other side on the trees. He just cocks an eyebrow and flies toward it. He notices a balcony room that had the lights on. He hovers near the door and sees that the room was black and white theme and yet there were still bits of the room that had color. He keeps looking around when he notices another room that he figured was the bathroom had an open door and the light was on. He just looks past it. He had come to a conclusion that this was in fact a girl's room. He slowly lowers to the ground. He then places his broom on the ground and then keeps looking into the room. Draco smirks and tries to open one of the balcony doors. To his surprise it opens.

He just thinks for a second. Then his mind just goes blank and he enters. He could hear the shower running. He turns around and goes outside again and places his broom on the wall so if the girl came out he could hide and his broom would be out of sight. He goes back in and looks around better. He freezes though when he looks at the vanity dresser that had pictures on it. They are moving pictures, which meant this was home of a witch. However he noticed that these pictures have the three least people he would think of. The Golden Trio. He just goes closer to the pictures and picks up one of the three Gryffindors all hugging and smiling. This was taken last year by that young Collin boy. Draco just smirks, '_So this is Granger's house and her room, ha this is priceless. Who would believe me if I said that she lived in a huge manor and had money.'_ He just thinks but then stops thinking when the shower was turned off. He puts down the picture and tries to make a shot for the doors but went against it and slid over to her bed and crawled underneath it. He just holds his breathe and watches as a pair of legs walk out of the bathroom in a white towel. He raises an eyebrow. _'When did the Mudblood get legs like those'_ He thinks as he watches her walk towards the balcony, he then prayed that she wouldn't see his broom.

He watches as she just closes the door. He could now see her full figure and could feel an erection forming. Her wet hair was curly and not bushy at all, her face flushed, her skin tan as ever, and he could tell she had a kicking body underneath that towel. He groaned silently as his dick grew in his pants. '_Stop it Draco, get a hold of yourself man. She is a mudblood, not worthy of my horniness.'_ If things couldn't get worse for him she went into her closet and grab some clothes and closed the door. She walked towards the bed and threw the clothes onto it. She then drops her towel. Draco holds his breathe but could smell her smell on the towel. His erection grew more and more. Strawberries mixed with lime and cinnamon. God hates him obviously. He pokes his head out slightly to see a very wet and naked Hermione Granger. He could see her shaved pussy and perky nips of her breasts. He blushes and goes back under the bed. Draco puts a hand up to his face and could feel heat coming off of it. He puts his hand down and waits as she puts on her clothes. He watches as she slides on her pants.

'_No panties? My my my that's very interesting Miss Granger'_ He thought to himself as he could hear her put on a belt. He just waits as he listens to her make noises as she throws on the rest of her clothes. He then watches as she walks to the vanity dresser where he had gone to. She picks up a case and opens it and he sees that it is her wand. She flicks it and her hair is instantly dry and her soft ringlets just fall to her about her chest. She then flicks it again at her face and he guessed she had put on makeup. She then walks back into the bathroom and he could tell she was probably going to go brush her teeth. He just continues to hold his breathe. He can not believe that he had just seen the so called "dirty" body of Hermione Granger and liked it. His father lied to him, muggleborns do not have nasty bodies.

'_Did I just call her a muggleborn? Well I guess I should start over, maybe they are not as bad as father implied' _

He continues to lay there as she walks out again and grabs something of the side table by the bed, goes over to the door to her room, turns off the light, opens the door, walks out, and shuts it behind her. Draco lets out the breathe he was holding and crawls out from underneath the bed. He walks towards the balcony doors and opens them. He grabs his broom and mounts it. He kicks off and flies over the house to see the same girl he saw climbing into a car and turning it on and driving out of the driveway and out of the stain black metal fence. He smirks and flies back to his house to go take a very VERY cold shower.

****

A/n;; Well that is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. The second chapter should be up soon. All right now REVIEW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

333333

Suicidal


End file.
